Journey into Mystery Annual Vol 1 1
:* Zeus Villains: * Loki * Storm Giants Other Characters: * Locations: * Jotunheim * Mount Olympus Items: * Mjolnir * Golden Mace Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trapped by Loki, The God of Mischief | Synopsis2 = Reprinted from Journey Into Mystery #85 In the far off land of Asgard, home of the Asgardians, the trickster god Loki has spent time trapped in a tree, so put there by Odin until someone would shed a tear over him, thus freeing him from his prison. Having taken partial control over the tree, Loki causes a leaf to fall from it's branches as the god Heimdall is walking past. The leaf lands in Heimdall's eye causing him to shed a tear, unknowingly freeing Loki from his prison. Now free, Loki begins plotting revenge against his half-brother Thor, and uses his mystic link to Thor's hammer to track Thor to New York City on Earth. Appearing on Earth, Loki takes on a mortal guise and goes to the hospital where Thor was putting on a show for sick children, but finds that Thor had just left. Unable to find Thor in the teeming millions of people, he decides to flush the Thunder God out by casting a spell that makes people in the streets turn into negative images thereby causing a panic. In his civilian guise of Donald Blake and out with his nurse Jane Foster, Thor spots the problem and slips away to transform himself into his godly form. Using his Uru hammer's mystical properties, Thor manages to change the people back to normal. As he is being praised by the crowd, Thor is approached by his half-brother who reveals his true identity to Thor. Seeking to take their battle to the sky, Loki is really setting up Thor into a trap, and easily hypnotizes his opponent. He commands Thor to hand over the hammer, which Thor refuses due to the will of his father Odin, try as he might Loki cannot get Thor to give up his hammer. Eventually Loki succeeds when he creates a mystical duplicate of Thor and tells his thrall to hand it over to the double, which Thor does willingly. Loki then commands that Thor go to the zoo and let all the animals loose. What Loki doesn't account for is the fact that once Thor is away from his hammer for more than sixty seconds he reverts back into the form of Donald Blake. When this happens, Blake is free from Loki's control and manages to get past a group of people trying to life Thor's hammer (unable to do so because they are unworthy of wielding it) changing himself back into Thor. With his plot foiled, Loki attempts to escape under the cover of a flock of birds, however Thor follows after the God of Mischief. This leads to a battle across the city where eventually Loki tries to escape in an animated statue of Pegasus. Thor finally stops Loki when he manages to trap him in a pipe, knocking him off his horse and into bay. Quickly capturing Loki, Thor takes him to the top of the Empire State Building where he uses his hammer to hurl Loki back to Asgard before Odin for punishment. After his hammer is returned to him, Thor reverts back to his Donald Blake guise and reunites with Jane Foster, who is once more gushing over Thor's daily exploits. | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Thor (Dr. Don Blake) Supporting Characters: * Heimdall * Jane Foster * Odin * Balder * Tyr Villains: * Loki Other Characters: * Locations: * Asgard - Home of the Norse Gods Items: * Mjolnir - Thor's Enchanted Hammer | StoryTitle3 = The Mysterious Radio-active Man! | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from Journey Into Mystery #93 Dr. Donald Blake has travelled to India to lend his medical expertise in a war torn region of the country. When the area he is in is bombarded with missile attacks, Blake runs for cover and changes into Thor to deal with the threat. Thor makes short work of the Chinese invaders, destroying their missiles and and smashing up their tanks. With the humanitarian effort's vehicles destroyed in the attack, Thor rigs the enemy tanks for their use to get their patients out of the region. Thor then goes back and forces the Chinese army back with a raging thunder storm. When word of Thor's involvement reaches the Communist Chinese leaders in Peking China, they demand from their scientists to come up with a means to stop the Thunder God. Scientist Chen Lu steps up and offers his expertise in radiation to come up with a means of destroying Thor and crushing the United States and other Democracies. Retiring to his private lab, Lu begins experimenting with bombarding himself with various doses of radiation and soon is transformed into the a radioactive power-house and rechristens himself the Radioactive Man. He then appears before his superiors who decide to secret him into America to attack the United States. Smuggled into US waters by submarine, the Radioactive Man is launched by specially prepared torpedo into New York, where he begins his attack on the people there. He proves too powerful for local law enforcement and announces his challenge to Thor. The Thunder God however is stuck in surgery in his civilian guise of Donald Blake and has to finish an operation before he can act in his Godly identity. Thor's powers prove ineffectual against the Radioactive Man, who uses his powers to hypnotize Thor. He then commands the Thunder God to throw his hammer away, and is furious when Thor throws it away really far. Seeking out the hammer for his own possession, the Radioactive Man leaves the hypnotized Thor unattended that he is not around to see him revert back into Donald Blake after the 60 second time limit runs out. Like in the past, when Thor reverts back to Blake, any hypnosis he was under is broken. When the Radioactive Man returns, Don manages to send him off on a wild goose chase. Returning to his office, Blake builds a device that allows him to track the location of his hammer, and finds that it has landed at the bottom of the Hudson River. Recovering his hammer, Blake transforms into Thor once more and tracks down the Radioactive Man. Catching his foe off guard, Thor creates a tornado that flings the Radioactive Man back to China where he crashes in the remote mountains and is seemingly destroyed in a nuclear explosion. | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Thor (Dr. Don Blake) Supporting Characters: * Jane Foster Villains: * Radioactive Man (Dr Chen Lu) Locations: * India * China Items: * Mjolnir - Thor's Enchanted Hammer | StoryTitle4 = The Demon Duplicators | Synopsis4 = Reprinted from Journey Into Mystery #95 Odin has summoned his son Thor to Asgard because they are having a drought. Using his enchanted hammer, Thor caused it to begin to rain, then promises to return in a week to stop the rain. He waves on Heimdall, guardian of the Rainbow Bridge between Asgard and earth as he passes. Back on earth, Thor heads for a scientist convention where Professor Zaxton is demonstrating a android that Thor's other Identity, Dr Don Blake, helped to invent. The large Green Android is designed to have double the intelligence of of a normal human, with an IQ of 375. It demonstrates this ability by solving another professor's equation in seconds. It plastic skin is resistant enough to withstand blows from Thor's hammer. Zaxton explains that an army of such androids would be invincible. But a mistake at the controls by Zaxton cause the android to short-circuit. It is about to explode, turning its indestructible plastic skin into deadly shrapnel. Thor quickly attaches the android to his hammer, and flings him high into the sky where he can explode with endangering anyone. Thor transforms to his identity as Dr Blake, and upon returning to office finds his nurse Jane Foster missing and Professor Zaxton waiting for him. Zaxton demonstrates a machine he has designed which duplicates anything it is aimed at. Zaxton wants Blake to help him adapt the machine to duplicate humans. When Blake refuses, Zaxton reveals that he is holding Jane hostage and threatens to harm her. Blake decides to play along until he can transform back to Thor. Working through the night, Blake is able to adapt the duplicator to work on living beings. While the professor is testing it on an alley cat, Blake is able to learn that Jane is locked in the professor's basement, and manages to transform to Thor, planning to rescue her. But Zaxton has witnessed the transformation, and now uses the machine to duplicate Thor. Only he gives the Duplicate Thor a second enchanted hammer, making him twice as strong as the real Thor. Fleeing through the windows of Blake's office, Thor leads the Duplicate outside where they have room to battle. As the duplicate closes on Thor, Thor uses his magic hammer to create a lightning bolt which strikes the Duplicate's uru hammer, knocking him unconscious. But before Thor can finish off the Duplicate with a hammer throw, Zaxton makes a temporary third Thor to block the hammer throw and saves the Duplicate. Realizing that his duplicate is in trouble, Zaxton blocks Thor by duplicating a dozen airplanes in between Thor and the Duplicate, forcing Thor to chance his course and place him at the mercy of the Devil Duplicate. The Duplicate tosses both his hammers, striking Thor in the chest. But the blows have no effect. Looking at the hammers, and the inscription on them that says "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he is worthy, shall possess the power of Thor", Thor realizes the Devil Duplicate is not worthy of the power, and so does not possess any of it. While he looks like Thor, he has none of Thor's power. A single blow from Thor's hammer causes the Devil Duplicate to disappear. Meanwhile Professor Zaxton panics, and tries to flee from Thor by making a duplicate of himself. But in the process, he drops the duplicator over the edge of the parapet on which he is standing. Reaching for the machine, Zaxton loses his balance and falls to this death. The duplicator is also destroyed by the fall. But the duplicate Zaxton, who has an opposite personality without a streak of villainy, still lives. He will take over Zaxton's work, only for good instead of evil. Thor then rescues Jane, explaining the Zaxton has reformed and is sorry for what he did. With a week having passed, Thor returns to Asgard where he ends the rain that he created. | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker4_1 = R. Berns | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Sam Rosen | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Thor (Dr. Don Blake) Supporting Characters: * Odin * Heimdall * Jane Foster Villains: * Professor Zaxton * Demon Duplicate of Thor Locations: * Asgard Items: * Mjolnir - Thor's Enchanted Hammer * Professor Zaxton's Duplicator *Green Android created by Dr Blake | StoryTitle5 = The Lava Man | Synopsis5 = Reprinted from Journey Into Mystery #97 After saving a jet pilot, Thor returns to his office as Dr. Don Blake to speak to his nurse Jane Foster. He wants to confess his love for her, but realizes he can not until he reveals his identity as Thor. So he goes to Odin asking permission, and it denied. As news of the approaching Lava Man spreads through the city, Loki (watching from Asgard) laughs because it is he who release the volcanic creature. Meanwhile, Jane informs Blake that she is leaving and taking a job elsewhere. She can not remain were her feelings are rejected. Forbidden by Odin, Blake is unable to stop her. As the Lava Man finally reaches the city, he claims the city for his Lava Men tribe. But Thor appears ready to stop him. The Lava Man melts his way into the tunnels underground, and causes eruptions all around Thor. But the Thunder God uses his thrown hammer to drive the Lava Man back above ground. The Lava Man encases Thor in lava, but he is able to break free by summoning a lightning blast from his hammer. When the Lava Man converts himself to a pillar of stone to try to crush Thor, Thor conjures a whirlwind with his hammer and sweeps the Lava Man to distance volcano and drops him in. He then seals the top to imprison the Lava Man and end his threat. Back at his office as Blake, he finds Jane and her new employer, Dr Bruce Andrews, waiting for him. She is angry that while the Lava Man was menacing the area, Blake had not even bothered to check on her safety. She leaves with Dr Andrews, as Blake laments as Thor must live out his days alone. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Thor Supporting Characters: * Jane Foster * Odin Villains: * Molto, the Lava Man * Loki Other Characters: * Dr. Bruce Andrews * Basallo Locations: * Asgard * New York City Items: * Mjolnir Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = George Bell | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Notes = Includes a pin-up of Asgard. This rendition denotes primarily the major city of Asgard proper, noting the Temple of Titans, Yggasdral, the Warlock's Haven, the Dome of Combat, the Monument to the Unknown Warrio, a Museum of Weaponry, the Hall of Heroes, and finally a Bust of Odin. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}